


Cuffed

by Amber



Series: NSFW Curiouscat Requests [6]
Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Bondage, Canon Asexual Character, Consensual Kink, Dirty Talk, Do Not Archive, F/F, Good Cop Bad Cop, Multi, Penetration, Sexual Roleplay, Spanking, Submissive Daisy Tonner, Threesome - F/F/M, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:14:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26526538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amber/pseuds/Amber
Summary: Daisy wants Georgie to dress up in a police uniform and menace her. They invite Jon to play, and to watch.
Relationships: Georgie Barker/Alice "Daisy" Tonner, Georgie Barker/Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist/Alice "Daisy" Tonner
Series: NSFW Curiouscat Requests [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1535822
Comments: 8
Kudos: 53





	Cuffed

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Zai42](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zai42/gifts).



> "Anon" (ahem) requested Jon/Daisy/Georgie with "good cop/bad cop".
> 
> As a note, I no longer take CC requests but I may still fill a few of the ones I have.

Jon isn't actually very good at this. But Daisy had wanted him there, and despite all the things unspoken (or too roughly spoken) between them, Georgie doesn't mind obliging. 

For one thing, she doesn't have anything Jon hasn't seen before — both fumbling back in college before he'd known what he liked, and then a much better go of it when he'd come to her at what she thinks of as the start of all his problems, though for him it probably wasn't. He'd told her explicitly, then, what he wanted her to make him do, what he wanted from their sex. And then he'd made her come — and nothing more, nothing that he didn't enjoy, no forcing himself to pretend he was turned on by the sight of her tits or her girldick. Didn't even get hard. Georgie can't help but wish they'd figured it out together in college, come to the understanding that there were ways he could satisfy her without hurting himself in the process. 

But maybe then she wouldn't have what she has with Daisy, and she wouldn't trade that for the world.

Maybe someone else would be anxious, a threesome with the ex, but Georgie doesn't really get anxious any more. No nerves or concern, no desire to be liked, very little social nuance beyond learned behavious. No fear, in any of its forms, a lost limb she's aware of the space of. She's taught herself how to be overly cautious, because if you aren't afraid of hazards you can end up dead, and wouldn't that be a waste? But that's mostly for physical things, fire and knives and Daisy's teeth when they get rough. Setting boundaries around emotional hazards is harder.

So Jon's here. Daisy had made him promise and promise he would leave if he wanted to, but Georgie is still watching him for discomfort as she cuffs Daisy's hands behind the chair, checks her fingers for circulation. He watches her back, steady — watches them both as Georgie rubs hard over the crotch of Daisy's jeans, tells her how good and hot she is.

"Get on with it," Daisy says fondly, smile crooking.

"Yeah," says Georgie, a bit all at ends. "Yeah, look, I'm just... I'm going to go out and come back in, if that's okay. It feels... sort of silly, just starting."

"If that's what you want," Daisy agrees.

So Georgie leaves the room, takes a long and centering breath, and comes back in different. "Well, well, well, if it isn't Alice Tonner," she says sharply, coming over to stand in front of Daisy's chair. "Wasn't expecting to see you on that side of the cuffs — but can't say I don't approve." She smiles meanly, "So, what landed you here?"

Daisy's jaw shifts. "Killed someone," she says, tone a little lost, looking away from Georgie. "Killed a lot of someones."

There's a melancholy to that that tells Goergie Daisy isn't quite where she needs to be, so she slaps her, open palm and hard. "You think you'e hard, do you?" she all but spits.

"Georgie —" says Jon, then, amending, "De-detective, ah, Barker. Do you really think that's necessary?" 

"Yeah, actually, Sims, I do," she shoots back, and then looks at Daisy. "You're here because you're a nasty little slut, Tonner. Why don't you tell us about the last time you masturbated. When was it?"

"I..." Daisy glances at Jon, her pale skin flushing. "Erm." 

"Oh, what's that? Too shy to list all your slutty behaviour in front of Sims here?" Georgie walks to her side and reaches down to tug hard at her shirt, popping buttons free, some buttons popping off entirely. "Maybe once we show him your tits you'll loosen up a little."

"Oh," says Jon, and he looks like he's trying not to laugh.

"Jon," Georgie hisses, stern enough he snaps his poker face back with a discrete cough, while Georgie finishes exposing Daisy's chest. She isn't wearing a bra, and her small breasts are a little bruised from Georgie's mouth. 

"Well, Sims? What do you think?" she sneers.

"Er, they're ... very nice," Jon responds awkwardly. Daisy gives him an amused smile. 

"Thanks," she says, and Georgie slaps one of her tits, then the other, making her jump, lips parting slightly, eyes suddenly fixed on her girlfriend. 

"I wasn't talking to you," Georgie reprimands her, trying to keep the game going. "Sims! What do you think of this slut."

"Oh, she's, ah..." he says, and Georgie sighs. He is so bad at this. This was a terrible idea.

But then the air pressure drops and Jon Looks at Daisy with pupil-dark eyes, static a high whistle, and says, "I think she's filthy. A rabid animal. Not a single thought in her head except for getting on you and into you.  
Tasting you. I think she wants to roll around in your come until she stinks off it. Longs to have you in all her holes, and isnt that all she's good for? Being tied down and used for someone else's pleasure, wrecked and bred."

"Fuck," breathes Daisy, rocking her pelvis in her seat a little,

Georgie nearly breaks character, tells him off — he just can't help himself, can he? But Daisy has turned her gaze to her. "He's right, Detective," she says, obviously trying to get them back on track. "All I can think about is come. I'm such a filthy slut."

Georgie drags down her jeans, dips two fingers into her pussy to see she really is incredibly slick, her whole cunt wet and her panties soaked. Georgie spanks it hard. "Naughty slutty cunts like this don't deserve to get fucked," she tells Daisy, even though her own clit is hard in this borrowed uniform. "All they deserve is a spanking. Sims! Come here and hold her legs."

And then that's what she does, bringing her hand down over Daisy's splayed lips over and over, until she's crying out with every ringing wet slap. She's restless with the pain at first, until Jon uses his free hand to ruffle her scalp, fingers over her scalp, and then she calms a little and gives into it. Georgie keeps going until she comes, a hard and quiet orgasm.

* * *

In the aftermath she pants hard, eyes closed and sweaty. "All right?" Jon asks, flustered again. "I can, I suppose, leave you to it—"

"No," Daisy says, uneven but firm. "Stay, please. Even just to watch."

"... Very well," Jon says, not certain about this but he's not himself uncomfortable — neither of the women want him participating beyond serving as a set piece, a role he's quite comfortable in and that they've talked out plenty.

Still, he does stop touching her — it's good for Daisy, which he does want to be, but he needs a break from it, to go sit across the room and just quietly observe. Watch as Georgie leans down and kisses her, the game paused or slid sideways, back to a relationship more akin to their real one, where Daisy can pull Georgie's lower lip between her teeth with a little grin.

He does feel close to them still, even like this, connected in a way that echoes he and Daisy's hands clutched tightly deep, deep below the ground. And it's not as though he's never seen Georgie naked. Well, she isn't fully naked yet, pants undone and pushed below her ass, careless with a uniform she doesn't give a shit about now. 

The power she was playing with is hers now; she doesn't need these authoritarian status symbols, badge and gun, to wrap slender fingers around Daisy's throat and squeeze until she moans, to let her pull a breath right as she penetrates so it turns into a gasp. Georgie is in her element now, Jon forgotten as she makes Daisy writhe beneath her, take every long inch.

Jon is surprised to realize he's hard; less at the sex or the bodies and more because he wants Georgie turning some of that power on him. Not even Georgie specifically, he can just feel it in him, the echoing ache to be pinned and fucked, hurt and used. Seeing Daisy take it so joyfully gives him some strange, empathic twinges as he images himself in her position and his own dick throbs. 

He rubs an absent hand over his groin, unsure about the etiquitte of actually touching himself in this situation. Daisy notices, even hazy and fixated on Georgie, looks at him over her girlfriend's shoulder and gives him a little smile. Something in her eyes makes him feel both seen and oddly comfortable — despite that he decides to save masturbation for a later time, when he's alone, if his arousal even lasts that long without any actual stimulus.

Despite that resolution, he can't seem to look away, fixated on watching the rest of this play out, taking in eveey slick sound and soft grunt, the low and playful murmurs of Georgie telling Daisy that she's so good and slutty, taking it so well. Daisy whining, then moaning, then starting to cry out, low and loud as a second orgasm approaches, coaxed out of her with long targeted thrusts. Jon takes it in, this private thing between them exposed for his hungry gaze, devouring not for himself but his patron.

"Jon," Georgie says, strained and exasperated. "Come here." And he does, and he Knows that she wants him to touch her, and he remembers the way she likes to be touched, and it snaps him back to humanity to feel the warmth of her curves under his hands. He doesn't do much, doesn't even reach skin, but it's enough to push her over the edge when Daisy's hands are still too bound to help.

Then they're both lax in the aftermath, and Jon leans against the chair and strokes through Daisy's sweaty hair. "Might be off," he says ruefully.

"Need a cigarette?" Daisy teases, but Georgie just waves an agreeable hand. 

"All right, Jon. Be a love and put the kettle on as you go out, yeah?"

He drops a kiss on her head. "Of course," he says. "Don't forget about the cuffs, her circulation—"

"Is just fine, thanks," Daisy murmurs, clearly only half there. "I'll see you later."

"Yeah," Jon agrees, and leaves them to the private bubble of their love.


End file.
